2010-09-23
Rhino is about as inconspicuous as a train wreck. The big grey horned-costume lug stalks from out an alleyway onto a sidewalk. Gasps, grumbles and goddamns rise all around him as others either bump off him or see him in time and back peddle. He looks up the street and then down over the heads of pedestrians. Then he is on the move. Half a block later he ducks in through a bank door.... seconds later gunshots are heard even from outside and then they stop. Rhino's voice is heard through the glass windows booming, "Everybody shutup and get over to that wall." And ofcourse, three different tellers step on the silent alarm switch at their feet before complying. Robbing banks: It's a fashion trend. Red and yellow armor: It's a fashion statement. Those inside the bank know to do as they're told. The cops are on the way...but there's somebody else far closer. From fairly high above, he saw the guy in the rhino costume. The other day, Iron Man knows, somebody tried to rob a bank in a bear costume. Its a menagerie. He's descending towards the scene. Inside, after the shuffling stumbling herd of timid homosapiens move to a wall off to the side as directed, Rhino gets into a three-point-stance like a quarterback, lowers his head pointing his body towards the vault door, and charges, busting right through the teller partition like it was a cheap movie set prop. He collides with the door and it buckles, mostly at the hinges where it is weakest. The door held on, but as Rhino backs off it without a crushed skull and only a look of disgust, it's apparent he is determined to kill the vault door. He walks back out onto the bank lobby floor. "Stop right now." A mechanical voice, the red armored figure touching down outside. Good. The civilians are all down or flattened against the wall. The tellers are hiding behind their armored desks. However, it would be better yet if he could lure the freak in the rhino costume *outside* the bank. Rhino furrows his thick brow. He looks around for an open cell phone or bank guard radio... "Huh? Who said that?" He looks up at the security cameras. "Who's there?" Honestly, he's not a blonde under that rhino armor. "I'm right outside," the voice notes. Which he is. The door, after all, is still open. He's not going to come in if he can get the Rhino to come out. But seriously, what's with the bank robbers in animal suits? Rhino turns his upper body and then his lower body follows looking outside. He snorts and strolls to the door, putting his hands against the frame and leaning out slightly. "What are you supposed to be, the McRobot? Ain't no burgers here. Beat it." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is about as clever as Rhino gets. So if you're expecting Shakespear we're sorry folks. "Iron Man," the figure says. "You have one chance to surrender." Because that's what decent superheroes do. Give the villain a chance to surrender before they kick his butt six ways to Sunday. Hopefully. Rhino smiles. "One chance, huh? You're sweet, Iron Man. But this suit don't need ironing. Now I came a long way to do some business and make a withdraw here. But I could use a break from work." He stops his casual leaning and steps on out. Lured by the hunter out into this urban jungle, abandoning potential hostages as the red and gold would be knight wanted. Ah, but now Iron Man has Rhino's full attention. Iron Man steps back. He's luring the rhino just that bit further away from the bank, lessening the risk that the repulsor blast he's building power for will send the guy flying back into it and possibly landing on a hostage. Or knocking a hole in the wall if he misses. He's not *that* cocky. Oh, but Rhino is. As Iron Man backs up, he gives the metal suit a once over as if sizing his challenger up, and he decides he won't have to hold back quite as much as with a typical cop or soldier. "Not so fast, you got this coming." With that, Rhino moves into a run and throws a forearm at Iron Man. Big trouble on the streets of Chinatown. * Rhino rolls his Dexterity (+ Martial Arts) + 2d6 (6,5) = 11 * Iron Man rolls his Dexterity (+athletics) + 2d6 (2,5) = 7 * Rhino attacks Iron Man's Armor with his Strength! Rhino's Effect: Strength +2d6 (2,6) = 19 Iron Man Resists: Armor + 2d6 (4,2) = 17 Result: Iron Man takes 2 damage to his Armor! And...hits...sending the armored figure staggering backwards and denting part of his chest plate. Okay. Don't underestimate the guy. At this point, Iron Man retaliates...both hands lifted to fire an all out repulsor blast at the clearly very tough super. * Iron Man rolls his Dexterity (5) + Weaponry (3) skill + 2d6 (3,2) + 1 = 14 * Rhino rolls his Dexterity (+ Athletics) + 2d6 (5,1) = 6 * Iron Man attacks Rhino's Armor with his Energy Attack! Iron Man's Effect: Energy Attack +2d6 (6,2) = 18 Rhino Resists: Armor + 2d6 (1,5) = 18 Result: Rhino resists the attack! Rhino hmfs as Iron Man remians upright. Any normal person would have crumpled. And then comes the repulsor blasts. The heat and lights impact his torso square on. "Ah. You make toast with those mitts?" Rhino holds his ground... and he charges. Lowering his stance, Rhino charges further out into the street after Iron Man, shoulder poised to slam into Rhino's sparring partner. * Rhino rolls his Dexterity (+ Martial Arts) + 2d6 (6,4) = 10 * Iron Man rolls his Dexterity (+athletics) + 2d6 (4,6) = 10 Barely...Rhino's punch misses Iron Man this time, even as he leaps upwards and fires again. This guy's...tough. It's not going to be easy to take him down. He might have to settle for driving him off. That would certainly be sufficient. Most of the civilians have fled. A few are gawking and taking cellphone pictures of the fight. Iron Man, at least, probably photographs well. * Iron Man rolls his Dexterity (5) + Weaponry (3) skill + 2d6 (2,5) + 1 = 16 * Rhino rolls his Dexterity (+ Athletics) + 2d6 (6,1) = 7 * Iron Man attacks Rhino's Armor with his Energy Attack! Iron Man's Effect: Energy Attack +2d6 (2,4) = 16 Rhino Resists: Armor + 2d6 (3,3) = 18 Result: Rhino resists the attack! Rhino knocks down a parking meter across the street before he stops and sees no Iron Man flattened in the road. He is struck by the much more manueverable flyer. Rhino is an easy enough target. A walking barn some will later describe him as versus the heroic red and gold champion. But What he lacks in steering he makes up for in durability. The Rhino's hide stands up against the blast force once more. "Hey, I thought you wanted to stop me, Tin Man?" Rhino picks up the parking meter, and makes a big wide armed swing at Iron Man. Change spills out in it's wake. * Rhino rolls his Dexterity (+ Martial Arts) + 2d6 (4,1) = 5 * Iron Man rolls his Dexterity (+athletics) + 2d6 (6,3) = 9 Iron Man is launching upwards, the parking meter swinging beneath him. He's definitely tough...but slow. Lumbering. How does he use that against him? Hitting him again seems to be a waste of time and shooting the ground under his feet is enough collateral damage to cause the armored hero to hesitate. "You can't even hit me," he calls down. Which isn't technically true, but maybe if he can get the guy not thinking...even more not thinking...he can trip him up or something. Rhino grunts as his swing keeps going till the end with no connection made. He glares up at Iron Man. "You metal runt, get back down here so I can finish you off, get my cash and call you a tow truck." He drops the meter, walks to the middle of the street and digs up a manhole cover. Ah those icons of NYC. Stamped proudly and everything all to seal away the complex of tunnels below. Rhino hurls it upwards like a discus.... or that funky glowing frisbee from Tron considering the target. * Rhino rolls his Dexterity (+ Martial Arts) + 2d6 (1,6) = 7 * Iron Man rolls his Dexterity (+athletics) + 2d6 (3,1) = 4 * Rhino attacks Iron Man's Armor with his Strength! Rhino's Effect: Strength +2d6 (4,5) = 20 Iron Man Resists: Armor + 2d6 (4,3) = 18 Result: Iron Man takes 2 damage to his Armor! That hits...doing more damage to the armor. From above, Iron Man retaliates...trying to at least force Rhino *down* even if he can't hurt him. He could actually...sad as it seems...use some backup right now. Well. This IS the first real test of the suit. It needs...work. * Iron Man rolls his Dexterity (5) + Weaponry (3) skill + 2d6 (4,5) + 1 = 18 * Rhino rolls his Dexterity (+ Athletics) + 2d6 (3,1) = 4 * Iron Man attacks Rhino's Armor with his Energy Attack! Iron Man's Effect: Energy Attack +2d6 (5,5) = 20 Rhino Resists: Armor + 2d6 (6,3) = 21 Result: Rhino resists the attack! Rhino brightens as his discus connects, but his moment of cheer diminishes as the flying knight remains in full fighting capabilty still... and airborne to boot. Iron Man's weapons relentlessly and without fail continue to hammer against Rhino. And by now the brawling anthro-crook is getting a bit frustrated. The clock is ticking. And his face is becoming sweaty from the energy beam heat coming on him again. "You flying appliance... get down here... and fight like a man or get lost." There *are* sirens to be heard. SWAT showing up would be distinctly helpful at this point. "Nice armor," he calls down...not that it sounds like a compliment, per se. At least the people in the bank are safe. Even if he ends up taking bruises through the armor, its worth it. "I am fighting like a man. A sensible one." Does the Rhino have any more ranged weapons? He doesn't want to shoot much more if he can help it... Rhino starts to look like he's about to throw a hurricane of a fit as Iron Man sounds like he's calling himself the superior man... but the sirens do not fall upon deaf ears. Rhino fumes. He looks back at the bank through the windows at the partially demolished vault door just waiting to me broken down, then up at Iron Man, then up and down the street looking for the inevitable flashing lights. "Son of a...." He looks back up at Iron Man. "Next time I see you you're getting recycled!" With that, Rhino storms off the street towards the sidewalk, ripping up a parking meter in his path, and he moves to a run back towards the alleyway he emerged from. Under other circumstances, Iron Man would go after him. With the damage he's taken...tactically unwise. Next time he bumps into this guy...he IS calling for backup and not just assuming he can take a guy in a funny animal suit. <·- ·-{ IC: Global News Network }-· =·-> Message: 11/4 Posted Author Banks Robbed By Menagerie Sep 23 2010 Iron Man ·----------------------------------------------------------------------------· On the heels of an attempt to rob an armored car perpetuated by a man in a bear suit...the Principal Bank in Chinatown was attacked by a man in a rhinoceros suit. He was driven off by an armored figure who gave his name to the press as Iron Man before flying off...with some obvious damage to the armor. Who this new hero is remains uncertain. It is also unknown whether the two animalistic villains are in any way connected, whether the second robbery is a copycat of sorts, or whether the two incidents are pure coincidence. There was some minor collateral damage, but no injuries in the attack. <-· ·-> Category:Logs